Out of my League
by FallenAngelSurei
Summary: Miroku thinks of Sango and just how fond he is of her. FLUFF. MiroSango


**I've had this idea for a while; I just never got around to actually typing it up. I've had testing in school for the past two days (and tomorrow) and since I've been finishing early, I decided to write it up. And now here I am typing it, so you all can read it! Hope you enjoy. This is set before Episode 132!**

**Song: _Out of my League_ by Stephen Speaks (They're songs are gorgeous and I think a lot fit Miroku/Sango, Miroku, or Sango very well)**

**Summary: Miroku thinks of Sango and just how fond he is of her. FLUFF. 3**

**With further ado…**

**Out of my League**

_It's her hair and her eyes today, the just simply take me away._

The InuYasha-tachi were still on their seemingly never-ending search for the last jewels of the Shikon no Tama. They were traveling the countryside, coming up to a peaceful, relaxing beach. There were no villages for miles and though food and baths sounded wonderful right now, the group of friends was thankful for the peace.

Kagome squealed in delight when her brown orbs caught the glint of sun against water. She ran ahead of the group and stopped at the edge of the forest they had been walking through. She stared, mesmerized by the beauty and peace of the ocean.

The rest of the group joined her moments later and all began to walk towards the tempting beach.

With a lot of persuading and several 'Sits!', the friends had convinced a certain dog demon to stop for a couple hours. They told him they needed the rest and though he argued, had to give in. They had been traveling for almost a year now and had come upon plenty of demons and obstacles. They deserved this break and relaxing time to just enjoy one another's company.

_And the feeling that I'm falling deeper in love, makes me shiver, but in a good way._

While Kagome, Shippou, and InuYasha prepared some food, both Miroku and Sango had slipped off their sandals and squished the sand in between their toes as they walked to find a comfy spot to relax. Their eyes caught and flashed a smile.

Miroku stayed up on the beach, sitting relaxingly as he watched Sango at the edge of the water. He had found a nice, comfy spot on the sand and laid shakujo down beside him. He kept his legs up and rested his forearms upon his knees. The sun shined down on him and he squinted his eyes a little in the brightness of it all.

Cold, salty water came up and covered the taijiya's feet until the wave rolled back in. The young girl stood there, gazing out at the endless sea and sky. Salty air filled her nostrils and she let out a long, deep breath. The peace sang in her mind, echoing memories which now flooded her mind.

She was glad that they had stopped; the silence was welcoming from time to time for her. As she fingered the tips of her smooth, silky chocolate locks, she hummed quietly to herself. It was a melody that her mother used to sing to her. It always did lull her into calmness. She shut her eyes in content, the water that was washing over her feet now a pattern she grew accustomed to.

_All the time I have sat and stared, as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair._

She chuckled quietly to herself and opened her eyes once more. She turned her body and looked back to the shore to find Miroku watching her. A blush slowly crept onto her features as she slowly began to walk the length of the beach. She had found in the last couple of days that Miroku was actually starting to become that of a gentleman. True, that he didn't crop a feel every two to three hours anymore which was nice, he still did it from day to day. If only she could get him to stop for good and simply sweep her off her feet in a romantic, non-perverted type way.

A content smile crossed the monk's face as his indigo gaze watched her. True, the scenery and this moment was amazing…he found the girl in the scene was even more-so. He had felt a strong passion for her and he only found it growing stronger from day to day. Every little thing she did drove him crazy. The way she talked, moved. He wanted so badly to sweep her up into a romantic kiss. But he knew he couldn't and so he simply watched her for now.

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes, and she plays with me sitting there, slack jawed, and nothing to say…_

He had a feeling that he could spend the rest of his life with her. He flirted with many girls, true, but eventually he found himself getting…bored, per se.

But that was never the case with Sango. No, she always kept the young man on his toes. She was unexpected and always gave him a challenge, which is just one thing he loved. Her personality was amazing and unlike that of any other girl he had gotten to know. He found her so intriguing.

She was also beautiful. But dangerously so. Though he loved to watch her, watch the curves of her body, he knew that he must make her understand that that was not all that he saw. He saw so much more and every little thing he saw…he loved.

_Because I love her with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands._

_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again._

"Houshi-sama!"

_It's a masterful melody, when she calls out my name to me._

Said person looked up and saw Sango walking up to him. A happy smile graced her features, plastered there, and she looked happier than she had in quite a while. Seeing her so happy made Miroku happy as well. A smile tugged at his lips, "Yes, Lady Sango?" he questioned.

"Come walk with me, the water feels nice." She said to him and held a hand out to him.

This was an offer Miroku had been wanting, but not expecting. It made him even happier and of course he had to oblige. He took her hand and once she had helped him stand, he continued to hold onto her hand. He looked down to her and her up to him. His free hand reached up and ran a few fingers through her hair, causing her to blush once more. "I would be honored to join you, Lady Sango. Oh and by the way, you're adorable when you blush."

"Houshi-sama, you flatter me too much." She said, stumbling over her words a bit and blushing profusely now.

Since Sango had been too nervous to let go of his hand and Miroku wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this, they walked hand-in-hand along the beach.

The two talked and laughed together. Her laughter to him was perfect. It made him joyous and he was extremely thankful now they had stopped. Her laughter to him was music in the air. A beautiful song that made him long for her even more.

_As the world spins around her, she laughs, rolls her eyes, and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise…_

There was a lot more to her than meets the eye. Even if one were to spend one day getting to know her, they wouldn't know the half of it. Miroku, though, he knew. He knew about her. What made her angry, happy, sad, he knew it. He knew of the pain in her life. And however many troubles she had and may have now, he didn't care. He still loved her and would help her through her pain if she would let him.

More than once Miroku had stayed awake thinking of her. Thinking of how amazing she was and how lucky the man who would take her hand in marriage would be. He also spent the night agonizing as well, though. His thoughts always seemed to travel to the contemplative subject that she deserved so much better than him. He couldn't help but let that bring his hopes down.

What could he, a measly monk, do for something like her? She was a beautiful young girl, who, most likely, could have anyone she wanted. She had been proposed to by a Lord and yet she turned him down. That at least made him feel a little better. But if she had turned down someone like him, a Lord, what hope was there for someone like him, a monk? Him, a monk who cropped a feel on a day to do basis and flirted with other women. He wasn't even sure if he had a _chance_ with her. A chance to prove that he loved her and would do anything for her. A chance to say 'I love you'.

_Because I love her with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands._

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I'd rather be here than on land._

They continued to walk, just enjoying each other's company. Miroku still held onto her hand, afraid that if he were to let go, he would lose her forever. Despite his doubts he was determined to tell her he loved her and that he would die for her. He just didn't want to lose her. He didn't think he could bear that. Sometimes he thought that she was the ground that held him up. When he felt like he could go on no longer, he saw how hurt she was…but how strong she acted and how she went on still. It inspired him.

He was afraid, though. If he were to have a chance with her…he had to make sure that she stayed his. What if he hurt her or did something to make her upset enough to drive her out of his arms. What would he do then? If he got her and they were happy together, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her then, either. He knew that he was sounding selfish but he wanted her. He wanted her all to himself, now and forever. He would give his heart to her. On a silver platter, if that's what she desired.

But he couldn't think like that, no. He needed to stay positive and up-beat. They were walking alone, hand-in-hand on a beach. There was hope. She was showing interest in him, wasn't she? There was a spark of attraction there between them. He knew there was, there had to be. She would always blush when he would compliment her and he thought this made her simply adorable. She always found herself nervous with him and he knew that was a sign. It had to be…right?

And there was another matter. His air void. If they were to live happily ever after but didn't defeat Naraku in time and his air void took his life…what would become of Sango? He figured that she wouldn't be able to stand another loss, nonetheless someone she had fallen in love with. If she could even fall in love with him, that is. He sighed heavily and Sango felt the tension in the air. She could tell that he was thinking over a lot of things. Her eyes gazed up to him and watched him closely.

He was so troubled, she thought. He had so many difficulties in life and yet he was so strong, at least that's what she believed. She bit her lower lip and contemplated some things in her head for a moment or two.

Suddenly she stopped walking and looked up to him. "Miroku, may I tell you a secret?" she asked him quietly. His face was confused and he looked a little uneasy, not exactly sure where she was going with this, nor was sure if he wanted to know. "Once we defeat Naraku and I get my brother back…I don't know what I'm supposed to do or will do." Her voice was quiet and a little uneasy, filled with confusion.

He sighed a little and looked down to her, watching her closely. Oh how he wished to hold her in his arms and comfort her. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "You'll figure it out. I have no doubt of that. But now…may I tell you a secret?" he asked her.

She blinked and nodded slowly. What was he up to?

Several moments of silence passed until he leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear and he whispered…

"I love you."

_Yeah, she's all that I see and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again…_

**Fin**

**The fluuuuuuff. It overwhelms you.**


End file.
